Lost Symphony
by Vovo
Summary: Richter pode ter se encontrado com Alucard mais vezes do que a história parece mostrar. Um capítulo secreto na história de Castlevania – Symphony of the Night. YAOI-Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso:**

**Por favor, se não gosta de Yaoi, não é obrigado a ler. Não quero ofender ninguém, só quero um pequeno espaço para divulgar um trabalho que me dediquei vários dias para realizar. **

* * *

**Por Vovô** (Gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem)

**Lost Symphony**

* * *

No mesmo ritmo em que os trovões faziam tremer os vidros das janelas, as árvores balançavam ao vento. Uma cor violeta sobrenatural cobria o céu que parecia se romper com os relâmpagos que o atravessavam.

Escura, aquela noite.

Escuro, aquele lugar.

Apenas a chama azulada das velas nos castiçais iluminava aquele salão.

O filho do Drácula não estava sozinho. Ele podia dizer que alguém estava lá... observando-o... e estava por perto... cada vez mais perto...

Seus olhos viram um homem de cabelos compridos e com vestes azuis escurecidas pela luz frágil.

E o salão se iluminou.

E aquele que foi visto não estava mais presente.

Enquanto ele lutava com a horda de zumbis que surgiam ininterruptamente do chão e via cada corpo apodrecido se desfazer com seus golpes habilidosos, sua mente se voltava para uma outra imagem. Aquela pessoa...? O jeito que ele o olhava... era algo misterioso. Era um olhar que dizia palavras silenciosas. Aquilo o deixou intrigado... Aquele homem (?) não parecia pertencer àquele lugar, àquele castelo amaldiçoado.

Alucard passava pelos salões decorados, repletos de uma beleza mórbida, de estátuas que pareciam espiar seus movimentos. E pelo seu caminho ele encontrava uma infinidade de criaturas das trevas, guiadas pela sua servidão ao seu mestre. Sem hesitar elas o atacavam, cegas pela sua devoção à maldade.

Mais uma vez ele estava indo ao encontro do seu doloroso destino. Drácula. Aquele que ameaçava a ordem natural do mundo com sua ambição, com a escuridão que se apossou da sua alma quando deixou de amar. Aquele era o mal. Aquele era seu pai. E cada encontro com ele era carregado de amargura. Não havia sido Alucard que havia se voltado contra seu pai, mas seu pai quem escolheu se voltar contra o mundo. Contra os humanos...

Alucard se recordava de sua mãe, humana, condenada pelos humanos. E mesmo assim, ela pediu que ele não fizesse mal a eles. Mas ela não precisava ter dito aquelas palavras. O meio-vampiro nunca odiaria os humanos. Embora sua mãe tenha sido morta cruelmente por eles, e mesmo com seu pai se voltando contra os homens, Alucard, não ousaria atacá-los sem motivo. E ele não sabia porque era assim.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

Grossas paredes de espessos tijolos cercavam a arena de terra. Enormes pilares se enfileiravam pela construção circular. Dezenas de cadeiras vazias estavam espalhadas na parte superior do Coliseu. Havia apenas um espectador.

Richter esteve ansioso para que aquele momento chegasse. Sentado no trono acima da arena, ele aguardava o início do espetáculo de sangue. Seus olhos captaram todos os movimentos de Alucard desde a entrada deste ao local.

- Quem é você? – afinal, o que aquele homem... aquele mesmo homem que o observou antes, estava fazendo no castelo de Drácula...?

_Se você provar que merece obter essa resposta..._

- Que se abram os portões do inferno, venham, meus servos!

Dois pilares de fumaça se ergueram na arena, com o surgimento de duas criaturas, Werewolf e Minotaurus. Dois monstros metade humanóides, metade feras. Com as almas corrompidas pelo mal.

Richter queria ver do que o meio-vampiro era capaz, admirar por um ângulo privilegiado seus movimentos.

Seus olhares se cruzaram por um momento. Alucard sentiu algo familiar...

- O cheiro do seu sangue... Você é um Belmont!

Uma sobrancelha se ergueu levemente enquanto Richter experimentava um estranho incômodo. Ele ordenou que seus servos o atacassem.

As duas criaturas se cruzaram no ar, fazendo com que o meio-vampiro se esquivasse, até que eles pararam cada um de um lado da arena.

O primeiro a atacar foi o Minotaurus. Seu machado se elevou e desceu em direção à cabeça do seu oponente. Mas embora aquele ser metade homem, metade touro tivesse um tamanho intimidador, seus movimentos eram lentos e Alucard não teve dificuldades em desviar. Porém, Werewolf já estava pronto para atacar. Ele contorceu seu corpo e voou pelo ar rapidamente. Após se desviar por alguns momentos, Alucard aproveitou uma oportunidade para golpear a criatura com sua espada.

Outra vez, os inimigos se cruzaram no ar e tomaram novas posições. Alguns golpes do machado do Minotaurus foram bloqueados e mais uma tentativa de Werewolf com seu movimento pelo ar não surtiu efeito.

Alucard se desviava com facilidade, desferindo ataques tão rápidos que os oponentes não tinham tempo de se defender.

Como um último recurso que Werewolf possuía, ele golpeou o chão com um soco, e fez duas enormes colunas de fogo se levantarem. Mas o alcance não foi o suficiente para ferir o meio-vampiro, que atravessou o tórax do seu adversário. A criatura soltou um longo e sofrido uivo antes de se desfazer em uma cortina de fumaça.

Furioso, os olhos do touro brilharam de raiva. Ele correu pela arena levantando poeira com seus pesados passos e subiu no ar com um soco direcionado ao rosto de Alucard. Porém, o golpe foi recebido por um escudo e a última coisa que Minotaurus viu foi uma lâmina entrar em seu crânio, por entre seus olhos.

E mais uma cortina de fumaça se ergueu.

Alucard estava sozinho.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Estou certo de que ele era um Belmont..._

Alucard estava subindo a longa escadaria da capela. Os anjos de pedra acompanhavam seu caminho. Eles olhavam para cima com ar de inocência e os santos nos vitrais pareciam guiar o visitante pelo cansativo trajeto. Centenas de degraus até a parte superior. Se, pelo menos, alguém pudesse encontrar algum paraíso no final do percurso... mas apenas eram encontrados soldados que não encontraram descanso, mesmo após suas mortes; e caveiras que cuspiam fogo. Alguns espíritos espiavam os passos de Alucard, enquanto rezavam para a salvação que não alcançariam.

_Ele disse que era o Senhor deste castelo..._

O castelo de Drácula...

_Um Belmont que pensa dominar este local..._

O que estava acontecendo? Não fazia sentido...

Os Belmonts era conhecidos por lutarem contra Drácula...

Ou a maldade teria dominado o coração daquele homem... Se aquilo fosse verdade, Alucard precisaria enfrentá-lo... Se ele escolheu aquele caminho...

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

- Você encontrou Richter?

Alucard estava na sacristia. Mais uma vez ele havia encontrado Maria em sua trajetória pelo castelo.

- Eu não sei se ele é quem você está procurando, mas eu encontrei um Belmont.

A expressão da moça mudou de apreensão para entusiasmo. – Mesmo? Então ele está aqui!

O meio-vampiro viu o sorriso esperançoso sumir do rosto de Maria enquanto ele falava. – Mas aquele que eu vi era o inimigo. Ele se dizia dono deste castelo...

A moça não acreditou naquelas palavras, disse que ele devia estar errado e saiu apressada.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

Richter Belmont. Seu inimigo. Alucard precisaria derramar sangue humano. Aquele parecia tão jovem... Por que ele teria se deixado contaminar pela ganância...? Os homens eram criaturas imprevisíveis... Dotados de uma capacidade grandiosa de demonstrar bondade e, ao mesmo tempo, esquecerem-se daquela mesma bondade...

- Alucard?

Aquela voz...

Ele estava em uma sala secreta, abaixo do grande relógio.

- Maria?

A moça estava com um ar desolado, olhando para o filho do Drácula com uma tristeza que tentava esconder, mas não conseguia...

- Você estava certo... Ele se juntou ao inimigo.

- Então era um Belmont, afinal de contas.

- Mas... alguém deve estar controlando ele. Não importa o que façamos, não podemos fazer mal a Richter.

Alucard não sabia o que dizer para confortá-la - Mas ele precisa ser impedido.

- Eu sei... – Maria caminhou lentamente até Alucard e entregou um artefato a ele. – Leve-os com você.

- O que é isso?

- Se usá-los, você poderá ver através de ilusões malignas.

Ela acreditava mesmo que, de alguma forma, Richter não tivesse sido dominado pela escuridão de sua própria alma...

Os seres humanos possuem uma capacidade tão grande de ter esperanças... mesmo nas piores situações...

- Obrigado – por respeito àqueles sentimentos que transbordavam dos olhos de Maria, ele aceitou o objeto. Mas ele não podia enganá-la, dizer para que não se preocupasse, dizer que estava tudo bem... – É melhor que você reze pela alma do seu amigo.

E ele partiu para terminar aquela situação. Mais uma vez, impedir que as trevas ocultas naquele castelo tomassem conta do mundo a sua volta. E pensar que ele foi trazido da sua escuridão para o plano terreno por vontade dos homens...

Por que Alucard ainda confiava neles? Parecia que eles eram capazes de fazer tanto mal quanto as criaturas nascidas do próprio mal. No entanto, ele ainda tinha alguma fé naqueles seres... capazes de tanta crueldade... e de tanto heroísmo. Os humanos podiam amar como nenhum outro... mas odiar também...

Porém, ele se lembrava das palavras de sua mãe... nas suas sinceras palavras de bondade... E ele lembrava da expressão de Maria... e sua crença na bondade de Richter...

Aquele que perseguia seus passos mesmo não estando presente...

_S__x_

_S__x_

_S__x_

_S__x_

Os passos de Alucard o levaram pela sala de jantar. As velas estavam acesas nos castiçais e no grande candelabro. As cortinas douradas dançavam guiadas pelo vento frio. As janelas revelavam uma noite escura sem estrelas.

Havia uma grande e pesada porta metálica bloqueando o caminho para o próximo cômodo. Alucard se aproximou para examiná-la, quando, de repente, ela se abriu para revelar um salão.

Um tapete vermelho se estendia pelo chão, subia os degraus e repousava diante do trono. Richter estava sentado como um rei, observando seu aguardado visitante.

- Eu estava esperando por você.

Alucard estranhou aquelas palavras. Ele falava como se não fossem se enfrentar, como se eles estivessem apenas se encontrado para conversar.

Os olhos de Richter se voltavam para o meio-vampiro, de uma maneira intrigante. – Eu pude observar a sua luta e creio que você seja digno de me enfrentar.

Aquelas palavras incomodaram Alucard. A sua resposta esteve prestes a sair da sua boca, quando foi silenciada pelo estalo de um chicote. Ele sentiu seu braço direito ser preso pela arma. A espada que segurava caiu quando ele começou a ser puxado. Alucard foi arrastado para o trono. Ele fez o possível para se manter em pé, quando Richter o trouxe para mais perto, fazendo com que o meio-vampiro se curvasse sobre ele.

O olhar de Richter se fixou naqueles olhos claros, sobrenaturais, e depois percorreu o rosto pálido. O rapaz afastou algumas longas mechas de cabelo do seu convidado e puxou o pescoço dele para que seus rostos ficassem mais próximos. - Será um prazer ver essa sua pele manchada de sangue... – Os lábios do caçador de vampiros encostaram-se à orelha de Alucard e sua língua provou rapidamente a pele.

Aquilo não podia acontecer... Richter não podia estar tão perto dele... Alucard não entendia por que demorou tanto para tentar se afastar, e quando tentou, ele se viu preso pelos olhos azuis que o observavam.

Com uma de suas mãos, Richter prendia Alucard ao seu alcance, enquanto ele levou a outra até os lábios entreabertos, tocando-os levemente até que a figura a sua frente começou a desaparecer. Uma névoa surgiu no lugar do meio-vampiro, que se afastou do contato.

Quando Alucard voltou a sua forma original, ele estava no centro da sala.

Um silêncio se prolongou até sua voz voltar a ecoar pelo local.

- Por que um Belmont está planejando a ressurreição do Conde Drácula?

Por alguns instantes, Richter apenas olhou para aquele que havia se esquivado de suas mãos. Seu olhar se desviou, pensativo, para um lado e depois retornou a se fixar nos olhos de Alucard. – O Conde Dracula retorna apenas uma vez por século, e minha missão está terminada – Richter se levantou e caminhou até o lado oposto ao que Alucard estava. - Se eu puder ressuscitá-lo, a batalha se estenderá por toda a eternidade!

O filho do Drácula fechou os olhos por um momento... Eles teriam mesmo que se enfrentar... Não havia salvação para Richter... Se ele realmente havia perdido sua alma...

-...Se esses são seus verdadeiros sentimentos, então, assim o será...

Uma forte luz iluminou toda a sala e enormes cruzes começaram a girar no ar. Alucard não pôde se esquivar do ataque e sentiu seu corpo queimar com as luzes sagradas.

Qualquer ofensiva que utilizasse um poder relacionado a Holy seria inútil contra Richter. Alucard procurava formular uma estratégia para a luta, enquanto sua espada tentava atingir o oponente.

O vapor de água benta tomava conta do ar, quando os recipientes eram jogados ao chão. Os olhos do meio-vampiro tentavam ver através daquela fumaça que estava se espalhando pela sala, até que ele sentiu uma corrente elétrica atravessar seu corpo. Dezenas de raios surgiram em uma rápida seqüência.

Alucard se recuperou, e tentou avançar para atacar Richter, mas uma porção de cruzes voou pelo ar em sua direção, rasgando algumas partes suas roupas e arranhando sua pele. Quando ele conseguiu se desviar das últimas cruzes e chegou mais perto do inimigo, ele viu vários machados formarem curvas no ar e caírem pesadamente, criando enormes fendas no chão.

Sangue jorrou sobre o tapete, tornando-o ainda mais vermelho. Alucard sentiu a pele em volta do seu pescoço se rasgar com o chicote enrolado em volta dele. A pressão estava esmagando sua carne e seus sentidos pareciam querer fugir para outra dimensão. Até que a pressão do chicote foi diminuindo gradativamente.

Richter olhava fixamente para ele, uma de suas mãos ainda tentava segurar seu oponente, enquanto a outra procurava a espada de Alucard, que havia se cravado em seu peito. Ele olhou para baixo e viu sua camisa branca manchada de sangue por causa da lâmina que atravessava seu corpo. O rapaz tentou juntar suas forças para não desabar no chão e foi se abaixando devagar. Alucard foi obrigado a acompanhar o movimento, porque mesmo no estado em que estava, Richter continuava segurando-o com seu chicote.

Os olhos de Alucard viram as cores fugindo do rosto do homem abaixo. Ele estava morrendo lentamente.

_Eu preciso acabar logo com isso... _

A espada foi retirada do peito de Richter, que sentiu o sangue escapar com mais força de seu corpo. Sua consciência estava indo embora, mas ele insistia em segurar Alucard junto a ele.

O meio-vampiro tentava controlar uma repentina onda de tristeza que o envolvia em uma aura amarga. Ele viu a lâmina de sua espada coberta por aquele sangue humano e lembrou das palavras da sua mãe...

_Pelo menos não faça mal a eles..._

_Mas ele procurou por isso..._

Alucard levantou sua espada e a levou na direção do pescoço de Richter. Em um movimento rápido ele a levou a baixo. Uma linha de sangue se formou sobre a garganta do rapaz. O meio-vampiro tentou continuar, mas seu braço parou a ação. Parecia que alguma coisa o impedia.

_Mas... alguém deve estar controlando ele._

_A ambição estava tomando conta dele._

_Não importa o que façamos, não podemos fazer mal a Richter._

_Mas é preciso. _

_Será que não pode ver?Quem é este que está a sua frente?_

_Richter...?_

_Se usá-los, você poderá ver através de ilusões malignas._

_Quem é você?_

Uma risada ecoou diretamente na mente de Alucard, algo cruel, algo perverso.

Poderia alguém pertencente às trevas ainda usar poderes sagrados?

_Há algo de errado..._

Alucard equipou o artefato que Maria lhe entregara e uma esfera esverdeada se materializou no ar. Ela dançava com um brilho maligno.

Um som estridente ecoou pela sala, quando a esfera foi estilhaçada com um golpe de uma espada. O homem que estava por trás do plano maligno foi revelado.

Shaft se materializou e olhou a cena com desdém. – Você me derrotou. Mas não está tudo perdido. A ressurreição do Conde Drácula está prestes a se concretizar!

E com sua risada ainda ecoando pelo cômodo, ele sumiu em meio às trevas.

Um sentimento de culpa envolveu os sentidos de Alucard quando ele viu Richter ensangüentado no chão.

_Inocente..._

Ele passou um braço em volta do rapaz e o ajudou a se levantar.

- Não... O que eu fiz...? – murmurou o vampire hunter.

- Você não fez nada de errado... – Alucard tentou desviar seu olhar. – Eu é que devia saber que havia algo de errado com você...

_Que devia ter acreditado na bondade dos humanos... _

Às vezes, a maldade nos cerca de tal forma, que ficamos cegos para os bons atos que estão espalhados por toda a parte... Se ao menos a bondade não ficasse ofuscada...

_E se os olhos humanos não me ajudassem a enxergar_...

Richter tocou o ombro de Alucard para tentar reconfortá-lo, mas acabou se apoiando nele, quando suas forças tremularam.

O meio-vampiro o levou de volta ao trono e Richter deixou seu corpo cair sobre o assento. Com muito esforço, o rapaz tentou pronunciar algumas palavras:

- Como você poderia saber? Sua culpa não tem razão de ser.

Alucard pegou uma de suas potions e entregou a Richter, mas ele não podia se mover muito bem.

- Então você também não deveria se culpar – O meio-vampiro levou a poção até a boca do caçador e o ajudou a beber.

Até engolir aquele líquido amargo era difícil. A garganta de Richter parecia se contrair e impedir a passagem. O rapaz sentiu-se tão fraco diante daquele ser...

Quando ele terminou de beber, Alucard tentou se afastar, mas sua mão foi segurada.

Richter não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele... De alguma forma, ele não queria ficar longe do outro... Seu coração disparava em seu peito, mas sua mente fingia que nada acontecia. Ele se lembrava do que ocorreu com ele enquanto estava sob o feitiço de Shaft. Ele se lembrava das lutas, da maneira que observava aquele misterioso ser que entrou no castelo... e que o enfrentou... Mas era como se ele fosse um espectador... sem controle de suas ações... No entanto, ele não admitiria, mas nem todos os momentos foram desagradáveis... Principalmente aqueles em que ele ficou perto de...

- Quem é você?

O filho do Drácula ficou em silêncio por algum tempo... mais preocupado em ver se os ferimentos de Richter estavam sendo curados. Ele notou que o sangue havia parado de escorrer... Mas aquele líquido vermelho ainda adornava aquela pele... Tão próximo... O que ele estava pensando?! Qual havia sido mesmo a pergunta?

- Eu sou Alucard.

- Alucard? O mesmo Alucard que uniu forças com meu ancestral, Trevor Belmont? Isso foi há mais de trezentos anos atrás!

- Você já está melhor?

Richter já não corria risco de morte, mas ainda não estava totalmente recuperado. - Sim, estou bem – ele mal podia acreditar que estava falando com aquele mesmo Alucard... do qual ouviu tantas histórias a respeito...

- Não há muito tempo. Aquela pessoa que o controlou está lá? – ele olhou para a passagem que dava acesso ao outro castelo.

- Creio que sim.

- Você acha que pode sair daqui sozinho?

- Eu quero ir com você.

- Não, você não está em condições para isso.

Richter olhou para os seus ferimentos com frustração. – Eu só atrapalharia, não é mesmo?

Alucard reparou para onde o olhar do rapaz se fixou e sentiu aquela mesma pontada de culpa...

_Se eu tivesse descoberto o feitiço antes..._

Mas não havia tempo...

Ele colocou suas mãos na parte superior do trono e encarou Richter.

- Você ficará bem?

_Aqui sozinho?_

- Sim.

- Adeus.

Juntando suas forças, Richter segurou os pulsos de Alucard e o trouxe mais perto de si. Ele fez seus lábios se encontrarem e sentiu a resistência do meio-vampiro em aceitar a situação, então, o rapaz se afastou.

- Diga que você não quer... é só você dizer que eu não vou insistir mais.

Alucard estava confuso... tudo aquilo estava trazendo à tona sentimentos que o assustavam. Ele sabia que devia ficar longe, que devia se afastar... mas... era tão bom... ficar tão perto... O meio-vampiro se aproximou do corte que sua espada causara no pescoço de Richter e provou uma gota de sangue. Ele sentiu seu corpo se esquentar e procurou mais daquele líquido.

Um arrepio que não era nada desagradável foi sentido por Richter, enquanto os lábios roçavam devagar em seu pescoço. Ele pousou sua mão na nuca de Alucard, puxando-o mais para perto. – Você quer mais?

O meio-vampiro afastou seu rosto lentamente e encarou Richter. – Eu preciso mesmo ir.

_Eu preciso de você._

O vampire hunter colocou seus braços ao redor de Alucard e retornou ao beijo que havia sido interrompido.

O meio-vampiro sentiu sua determinação de ir embora... que não era tão forte assim, esvair-se a cada milésimo de segundo. Richter sentiu o corpo que segurava relaxar gradativamente e lábios se abrirem, moldando-se aos seus, movendo-se lentamente. O vampire hunter levou uma de suas mãos até a nuca de Alucard e o puxou para si, fazendo com que seus ombros se tocassem e o meio-vampiro tivesse que curvar seu corpo em um desconfortável ângulo, para não cair em cima do rapaz.

Richter sentiu o outro se afastar brevemente e se posicionar de uma maneira mais confortável... colocando seus corpos mais perto... mas não tão perto quando o humano gostaria...

Por um momento, Alucard pareceu indeciso... Ele sentiu a mão de Richter massagear seu pescoço e sua nuca, sem apressá-lo, apenas mantendo-os em contato. O meio-vampiro olhou para os olhos que se assemelhavam a um céu límpido, e que o fitavam de uma forma serena, com uma pontada de dor.

Alucard sentiu um misto de desespero e adoração, e teve que desviar o olhar para outro ponto. Mas não adiantou muito olhar para a camisa de Richter quando aquilo o fazia voltar seus olhos para a pele amostra... Alguns de seus dedos tocaram o peito ferido do rapaz e deslizaram sobre o sangue que adornava a superfície. Um leve puxão em sua roupa chamou a atenção do meio-vampiro. Um segundo depois as bocas se reencontraram em um beijo apaixonado. Richter sentia os dentes afiados de Alucard cada vez mais se pressionando contra seus lábios, arranhando-os. O vampire hunter passou sua língua pela superfície pontiaguda e sentiu uma curiosa sensação de dor, quando os dentes, instintivamente, procuraram mordê-lo.

De repente, Alucard se afastou. Richter sentiu a perda do calor do outro corpo e tentou puxá-lo novamente, até entender o porquê daquilo ter acontecido.

Passos apressados eram ouvidos se aproximando. Logo em seguida, Maria pôde ser vista entrando na sala. Os olhos da moça se voltaram para Richter e tremularam em uma emoção tão forte que não podia ser expressa.

- Obrigada, Alucard, por salvá-lo.

O meio-vampiro procurou esconder sua agitação, ao ser trazido de volta ao mundo. – Maria, leve Richter para fora daqui. Eu cuidarei do resto.

O vampire hunter mal sentiu quando a moça se aproximou dele e o fez levantar. Seus olhos estavam fixos na figura que se afastava, até que eles só viram o rastro reluzente de uma capa, e depois nada mais.

_Sx_

_S__x_

_S__x_

_S__x_

Cada confronto era um doloroso dever. E pensar que aquela batalha se estenderia por toda a eternidade. E sofrer a cada luta... Talvez fosse reconfortante pensar que aquilo um dia teria fim... Que seu pai fosse extinto para sempre... Que ele não precisaria enfrentá-lo outra vez... Mas o que doeria mais...? Enfrentá-lo por toda a eternidade ou derrotá-lo completamente e saber que aquele que se voltou contra os homens, aquele a quem tanto amou... não existiria mais...

E pensar que o sangue em suas veias era aquele mesmo que Drácula possuia... Que um dia... ele poderia se tornar igual a quem lutava... Que o poder das trevas pudesse seduzí-lo com suas palavras de doce desespero... Ele não queria pensar nisso, mas era uma possibilidade. Possibilidade que ele devia lutar para que não acontecesse. Então ele precisaria lutar contra seu pai... Lutar contra seu próprio sangue... E desaparecer...

- "O que adianta alguém ganhar o mundo inteiro, se perder a sua alma?" Mateus 16:26, acredito eu – foram as palavras de Drácula ao ser derrotado por seu filho. A amarga consciência de um caminho que uma vez traçado não oferecia retorno.

-... – concordou Alucard.

- Adeus, meu filho...

E olhos viram uma figura desaparecer sob uma névoa de tristeza.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

O castelo começou a se desfazer... E a noite escura deu lugar a um tímido sol que ainda se escondia entre as nuvens. Uma brisa fria, que trazia alívio às almas, rondava as ruínas que jaziam sobre as límpidas águas. À medida que a luz dourada se revelava, as montanhas cobertas de verde surgiam no horizonte.

Sobre o terreno rochoso, Alucard via as terras cheias de beleza. As terras de um mundo humano que não pertencia a ele. Afinal, o que ele era? Uma mistura confusa que não pertencia a lugar algum?

Deixá-los viver... Sim, ele não atrapalharia suas vidas com sua presença sobrenatural. Conviver com eles? Como? Sentia-se tão diferente... Ele sempre seria um estranho...

Era triste ver uma beleza que não era para ele... que suas mãos não poderiam tocar... Talvez, seria a última vez que ele veria aquele horizonte... Quem sabe se ele olhasse bastante, aquela imagem ficaria gravada em sua mente... e ele poderia sonhar com ela por toda a eternidade. Escondido em algum lugar do mundo, dormindo, imaginando que aquele lugar colorido em sua mente seria seu lar... E em seus sonhos ele pertencia a algum lugar.

- Alucard, estou feliz que esteja bem! – a voz de Maria o trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Me perdoe. Foi minha culpa você ter de lutar contra seu próprio pai...

_Richter..._

- Eu tive meus próprios motivos para destruí-lo.

O jovem caminhou na direção de Alucard, mas parou a uma certa distância. – Deve ter sido doloroso para você...

Por mais que ele tentasse esconder... estava escrito em sua alma, estava escrito em seus olhos... – Realmente. Mas você deve sempre lembrar que para que o mal triunfe basta os bons homens não fazerem nada...

- Eu entendo.

- Alucard, o que você fará agora? – perguntou Maria.

- O sangue que corre em minhas veias é amaldiçoado. Seria melhor para este mundo se eu desaparecesse para sempre.

Richter esteve prestes a falar algo, mas suas pelavras morreram em sua garganta.

-...Eu entendo... – foi a única coisa que Maria pôde dizer.

Alucard olhou para Richter uma última vez. – Adeus – e desviou seu olhar para a floresta que o aguardava. – Não nos veremos novamente.

O meio-vampiro começou a se afastar.

Richter deu um passo à frente, mas seus olhos já não conseguiam enxergar traço algum de que houve uma presença que não fosse Maria e ele naquele lugar.

_S__x_

_S__x_

_S__x_

_S__x_

_Os raios de luz transpassavam as densas copas, formando finas linhas claras no meio da floresta. Os passos rápidos mal eram ouvidos, ofuscados pelo barulho da correnteza que abria caminho por entre as árvores. _

_Havia andado muito, Richter. Nem sabia por quanto tempo andou. Não se lembrava do que acontecera ontem ou antes de ontem, apenas sabia que tinha andado. Também não se lembrava do caminho, algumas rochas, alguns arbustos, todos parecidos e todos diferentes, espiando silenciosamente sua passagem. Não se sentia cansado. Era como se nunca fizesse esforço, como se flutuasse sobre a relva. _

_Seu coração se acelerou quando ele viu uma figura conhecida perto de uma gruta. Ele se aproximou com uma velocidade contrária aos pensamentos que corriam em sua mente. Como se tivesse medo de que se fizesse barulho, a imagem a sua frente se desfizesse. _

_A um metro de distância, um corpo estava deitado em meio a um emaranhado de espinhos. _

_Mas como?_

_Era como se a vegetação pontiaguda tivesse crescido ao redor de Alucard. Apenas ao seu redor, protegendo-o de algo que pudesse ferir seu sono profundo._

_Os raios de sol iluminavam docemente a face pálida, cercada pelas mechas claras. Pareciam que os espinhos estavam prestes a roçar a pele. Prestes a rasgar a superfície a qualquer momento. No entanto, seu corpo e suas vestes pareciam ilesos. _

_O que Richter faria? Teria ele o direito de perturbar aquele que desejava ficar longe de tudo e de todos? Aquele que se isolara de qualquer contato humano?_

_Abaixando-se, o jovem pôde reparar melhor no semblante sereno, que aparentemente, não havia notado sua presença. Ele tentou se aproximar ainda mais, mas os espinhos cercavam todo o corpo de Alucard. _

_Seria melhor ele ir embora... _

_O que ele estava fazendo ali? _

_Mas... _

_Seus dedos se moveram e puxaram alguns espinhos que cobriam a face de Alucard... ele viu algumas gotas de seu sangue pingarem sobre a pele, antes de fechar seus olhos e aproximar seus lábios..._

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Os olhos de Alucard não acreditaram no que viram à sua frente. Richter estava com seus olhos fechados, enquanto seu corpo era atravessado pelos objetos pontiagudos. _

_Era uma noite escura. Sem luar, sem estrelas. Uma noite apenas iluminada pelas tochas que dançavam ao som de um cântico obscuro. Várias figuras encapuzadas se ajoelhavam perante uma enorme cruz. Richter estava pregado à madeira do enorme objeto estendido no campo aberto. Uma extensa fila se alongava até o final do horizonte. Cada pessoa que alcançava a cruz, atravessa um punhal no rapaz que agonizava. Porém, eles pareciam evitar algumas partes vitais... Para dar a ele mais tempo de vida... O corpo já havia sido perfurado dezenas de vezes e só permanecia em sua posição porque estava seguro por correntes que o prendiam. Mas uma hora a cruz penderia com o peso... ou a carne cederia..._

_Alucard sentia o cheiro de sangue. Sangue que ensopava as roupas de Richter, que escorria dos seus ferimentos, tingindo sua pele e seus cabelos. _

_Ele tentou se aproximar do local, mas parecia que seu corpo havia congelado. O filho de Drácula não conseguia se mover... Mesmo assim, ele continuou tentando... Até se desesperar ao ver um silencioso grito quando uma fogueira fora acesa abaixo da cruz. _

_- Você nunca mais o verá – disse uma voz melodiosa ao seu ouvido. Ele tentou se virar, mas não conseguia se mover. _

_As chamas se elevaram e começaram a cobrir o corpo de Richter. Imóvel, Alucard assistiu ao vampire hunter queimar. Em dado momento, as pálpebras do rapaz se abriram, para revelar olhos azuis. Parecia que a boca de Richter se movia para dizer alguma coisa... Mas duas mãos cobriram o pescoço de Alucard, que sentiu ossos se quebrando. E então, ele não viu mais nada._

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

Em meio ao nevoeiro, rasgando a noite escura, um castelo ressurgiu. Era de se esperar que isso acontecesse de cem em cem anos. Mas após um período tão curto... Drácula acabara de ser derrotado...

Mais uma vez o equilíbrio havia se deslocado do seu eixo.

Por que aquilo havia acontecido? Era o que Alucard se perguntava ao andar pelos corredores vazios... Ele lembrava de quando foi acordado. A imagem do medo flutuando sob seus olhos e o cheiro de algo maldoso rondando a atmosfera. Não demorou muito para que ele saísse do seu esconderijo para o próximo século e encontrasse o caminho de volta ao castelo. As imagens confusas de um pesadelo de fogo ainda assolando sua mente.

O lugar estava diferente. Aparentemente igual ao que havia lutado há pouco tempo atrás, mas alguns detalhes... algo estava mudado. E os cômodos estavam vazios. Ninguém para impedir seu caminho. O único movimento que ele via eram as cortinas se movendo com um vento suave de uma noite estrelada.

Nada fora do normal... Apesar do fato de estar em um castelo que aparece e desaparece por vontade própria...

Mas, aos poucos, ele notou uma fragrância conhecida no ar. Algo bem fraco, mas que se intensificava à medida que ele se aproximava da sua fonte.

Ele passou pelo salão de entrada, pela galeria, quartos, até chegar a um local que lhe proporcionava um contato direto com a noite.

A lua podia ser vista, envolta em nuvens arroxeadas.

Enquanto seus olhos captavam detalhes da arquitetura do castelo, seus sentidos estavam lhe alertando que havia algo para ser visto além das estruturas de pedra.

Um anjo surgiu à sua frente, suas asas abertas e com um olhar penetrante. Logo mais, outros anjos, prontos para um ataque. E um leão. E de sua boca, escorria sangue...

E ele viu Richter.

Os anjos cercavam o leão. Todos imóveis. Congelados em uma cena teatral. Frios. Feitos de pedra. Esculpidos em uma fonte... de sangue.

O jovem estava sentado, aparentemente sem perceber a presença perto dele...

- Sabia que viria... – disse Richter.

O que ele estava fazendo ali? Teria ele...

- Senti que algo estranho... Sabia que deveria voltar aqui... – ele finalmente, olhou na direção de Alucard. – Preferiria que o castelo tivesse sumido de vez... Mas, por um momento, me assustei... Eu... não sei ao certo o que eu senti quando percebi que o encontraria outra vez...

O filho de Drácula permaneceu calado, parado no lugar. Olhando fixamente para Richter... como se ele fosse algo de sobrenatural... Até que seus lábios finalmente se moveram...

- E o que você sentiu?

Um leve sorriso se formou no rosto de Richter, até sumir novamente e um olhar contemplativo aparecer naquele rosto. – É bom vê-lo de novo.

Alucard respirou fundo e caminhou em direção à fonte. Ele quase se sentou ao lado de Richter, mas permaneceu em pé, olhou para o semblante do rapaz e desviou o olhar novamente para a fonte, reparando no sangue que não parava de escorrer... Aquilo fazia sua mente rodar...

- Eu tive um sonho... Eu me aproximava de você... E era tão... – Richter pausou. Ponderando suas palavras. – Bem... de alguma forma eu sabia que nos encontraríamos de novo...

Um olhar de preocupação rondou a expressão de Alucard quando ele se lembrou do seu sonho... E em um instante parecia que ele havia voltado para lá... Mas então, ele voltou à realidade, e instintivamente colocou sua mão no ombro de Richter, como quisesse se certificar de que ele estava inteiro e não era alguma ilusão.

O rapaz se assustou com o toque repentino, mas não o impediu. Alucard parecia... assustado... Mas poderia ser impressão... era tão difícil ler as expressões daquele ser...

Após o susto, o contato se tornou... reconfortante. Algo parecia correr rápido em seu corpo. Ele pegou a mão que estava em seu ombro e a beijou. Seus lábios tocaram a superfície da luva e aquilo era... interessante, porém, um tanto frustrante.

Alucard se sentiu envergonhado e retirou sua mão do contato. Mas após ver a expressão que Richter fez, ele sentiu seu peito se apertar e voltou a tocar o ombro dele, massageando-o sutilmente.

- Tem alguma idéia do que aconteceu? – perguntou Alucard.

- Andei por aí e não encontrei nada. Tudo vazio... – Richter se levantou. – Pelo jeito vi tanto quanto você.

- Deve haver alguma coisa... Precisamos continuar procurando.

- Sim, precisamos.

O meio-vampiro se virou para continuar sua busca, mas uma voz tentou interrompê-lo.

- Vamos nos ver novamente, não é?

- Se for preciso.

- Alucard! Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando!

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Então continuou andando.

- Como quiser! – O vampire hunter se virou e começou a caminhar para a direção contrária.

De repente, Alucard parou e olhou para trás. - Richter – e viu o moreno parar. – Prometa que vai ficar bem.

_Eu sinto um medo tão grande que não ouso revelar. Que não ouso acreditar nele. Mas... apenas..._

- Eu prometo – Richter se virou brevemente para olhar para Alucard, para então, voltar a seguir seu caminho.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Será que eu poderia...? Não... Por que esses pensamentos vêm à minha mente? Essa sede que eu sinto... Faz muito tempo que eu não lembro alguém me tocar... Sempre que eu tentei me aproximar... Eu sabia que não podia... Eu não pedi para ser diferente... Seria isso algum tipo de provação que eu tenho que passar... Será que algum dia a minha alma terá algum descanso? _

Alucard via os anjos sobre sua cabeça, olhando enquanto ele subia as escadarias. Todos observando com inocente curiosidade, como se quisessem ler os pensamentos daquele que passava. Olhos claros se voltaram para as esculturas de pedra, perguntando-se se eles teriam as respostas para as perguntas que ele não ousava pronunciar. E se eles tinham, por que as guardavam em silêncio.

Ouvindo o som dos sinos, ele sentou em uma cadeira dourada. Seu corpo relaxou por um momento sobre a superfície estofada. Seus ouvidos escutavam o som de pássaros que conversavam sobre algo que ele não conseguia decifrar. Ele olhou para a tela de ouro à sua frente por um longo tempo.

- Por quê?

- Talvez não haja explicação – disse uma voz do outro lado do confessionário. – Mas conte quais são os seus pecados, eu os perdôo.

Uma sobrancelha clara se arqueou sutilmente e um silêncio se fez presente por alguns minutos, até que a voz profunda de Alucard ecoou pela pequena sala. – Ás vezes penso que eu não deveria existir.

- Mas se você está aqui é por algum motivo.

_Lutar contra meu pai, lutar contra meu próprio sangue para sempre, perder todos que amo para sempre._

- Estou.

- Acho que não deveria se preocupar com isso.

_Mas é tão difícil._

- Eu sei.

Richter viu o rosto de Alucard através da grade do confessionário. Aquela expressão sempre buscando neutralidade... Mas sempre envolta em algum tipo de tristeza, mesmo nos leves sorrisos, sempre aquela mesma nota, rondando seus traços. Ele passou os dedos sobre a superfície coberta de ouro.

- Gostaria de amenizar a sua dor... Mas... parece que não ajudo muito... No entanto, eu ainda gostaria de tentar...

- Você também não encontrou nada.

- Não mude de assunto.

- Richter... Não posso ficar com você.

O rapaz abriu a cortina do confessionário, levantou-se e caminhou até o outro lado. Ele segurou a roupa de Alucard com suas mãos e se curvou sobre ele. – Por que você não quer tentar?! Você tem medo de ter um pouco de felicidade? Você não tem coragem de tentar algo para fugir dessa sua melancolia eterna?!

O meio-vampiro estava sendo puxado para cima com a força que Richter estava aplicando. Sua expressão mudou sutilmente, mas ele não pareceu assustado ou alterado com a situação. Ele fechou os olhos por um instante, como se estivesse lembrando de algo... – Eu já tentei.

A pressão que Richter aplicava sobre o tecido em suas mãos se dissipou. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Ele não estava esperando por aquela resposta... Seu olhar se desviou para o lado, analisando a cruz no vitral, sem vê-la de fato. Quem seria ele para demandar alguma resposta daquela criatura sofrida. Como teriam sido os séculos em que ele viveu, vagando pelo mundo silenciosamente, enfrentando uma batalha infinita a cada século. É evidente que alguém busque a felicidade, que não queira viver para sempre na escuridão... Mas parecia que algo havia saído extremamente errado... Será que ele realmente podia fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo? Ou estaria ele atrapalhando com a melhor das intenções... porque de boas intenções...

E ainda com aqueles pensamentos em sua mente, Richter se afastou e caminhou silenciosamente até a saída do confessionário.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

Era frio.

O frio que ele sentia como companheiro ao longo da sua vida parecia se intensificar.

_Eu sinto falta..._

O corpo de Richter... perto... O calor daqueles olhos azuis lendo sua alma. As feridas que aquelas palavras abriam... Todo o desespero... E toda as vezes que o tempo era esquecido... apenas por estar perto dele.

Se ao menos o tempo pudesse parar.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

Os passos de Alucard ecoaram pelo salão da Royal Chapel. Richter estava parado, olhando para a enorme cruz que estava à frente.

Uma luz triste de uma lua magnífica se refletia nos vitrais coloridos. E Alucard pôde ver aquele rosto iluminado naquele salão escuro. E ele via aquele momento como se fosse uma lembrança de algo que já se foi. E que ao mesmo tempo era eterno.

E ele era eterno. Mas... não seriam todos eternos? Através de uma alma. Ele fechou os olhos e a imagem de Richter surgiu por entre a escuridão sob suas pálpebras. Suas mãos subiram pelos braços do vampire hunter e se demoraram por um tempo sobre os ombros. Sua mão direita foi em direção ao pescoço; enquanto a esquerda passou pelos cabelos, seus dedos se entrelaçando entre os fios.

_Você estará para sempre comigo._

Richter sentiu um tremor envolver seu corpo quando ele sentiu as mãos sobre ele.

Mas foi apenas um instante.

De repente, Alucard se afastou e caminhou em direção à saída daquele lugar. Richter não entendeu o que havia ocorrido. Em um momento ele o tocava e no outro ele ia embora...

Aquilo não podia acontecer. Correndo, ele fez o que pôde para alcançá-lo. Richter segurou os braços do meio-vampiro e o fez virar. Ele o abraçou com todas as forças que tinha. Alucard sentiu o pescoço encostar-se a sua boca e ele tentou se conter, colocando seu autocontrole à prova. Ele podia sentir o sangue acelerado por baixo da pele quente.

Richter não havia feito aquilo propositalmente, mas uma sensação inebriante tomou conta dele por causa da situação. Ele arriscou umas palavras ao ouvido de Alucard:

- Você não gostaria de provar...?

O meio-vampiro afastou seu rosto daquele pescoço e olhou com espanto para Richter.

- Ou você prefere isto? – os lábios se moveram sobre os outros para depois iniciarem um beijo que não foi interrompido.

Alucard puxou o humano mais para si, e sentiu que o outro fazia o mesmo. As mãos de Richter afagaram firmemente suas costas e depois passaram sobre as várias camadas de tecido que cobriam seu peito. O vampire hunter sentiu-se um pouco incomodado com a roupa que se colocava em seu caminho e tentou afrouxar os fechos do colete de Alucard.

- O que você está fazendo?

- ? – foi a resposta de Richter alegando inocência.

-...

-...Eu sei... não é uma boa hora para isso...

-... – Alucard estava prestes a dizer algo, quando Richter o interrompeu.

- É, o inimigo pode estar em qualquer lugar... à espreita... Observando... mas se ele não interrompeu até agora, talvez esteja se divertindo...

- Já chega! – Alucard puxou Richter pela nuca e sua boca o silenciou de uma forma bem mais convincente do que palavras...

Quando o meio-vampiro sentiu sua roupa inocentemente começar a se abrir novamente, ele se afastou definitivamente.

-...

-...

- Estou indo ao Coliseu. Nos encontramos aqui? – perguntou Richter.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

Algo havia mudado. Ele podia sentir. Estranhos barulhos ecoavam por sua mente. Aparentemente, ele não escutava nada, mas se ele prestasse bastante atenção... algo... algo estava no ar... À medida que ele foi saindo da Royal Chapel e se aproximando do laboratório, a sua certeza foi completa. Sim... os sons e o cheiro... um cheiro familiar...

Passos.

Vários passos.

Alucard desembainhou sua espada e caminhou sorrateiramente.

Vozes.

Várias vozes.

Dezenas... Centenas de vozes...

Como era possível?

Ao entrar em uma das várias salas do laboratório, ele viu uma multidão. As figuras encapuzadas pararam por um momento ao ver Alucard, mas logo voltaram a suas atividades, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Com cautela, Alucard se aproximou. Ele viu que os seres estavam ocupados... carregando substâncias que ele não conseguia aferir o que eram. Um vapor com fragrância não totalmente desagradável cobria os instrumentos e misturas de laboratório.

- Quem são vocês? – Alucard se arriscou.

Um enorme silêncio se fez presente enquanto os seres abaixaram as cabeças e continuaram a trabalhar.

- Senhor, não podemos dizer – finalmente alguém respondeu.

- Creio que também não poderão responder o que fazem aqui?

O silêncio foi sua resposta.

Alucard refletiu por um momento, até perguntar:

- Quem poderia me responder?

Preocupados, alguns dos seres encapuzados se entreolharam.

- Nosso senhor talvez possa responder.

-...- Alucard olhou com desconfiança. – E onde está o seu senhor?

-...

Após um suspiro de exasperação, o filho de Drácula se virou e pôs-se a procurar.

- Que o senhor guie o seu caminho – foi o que Alucard escutou antes de sair do laboratório.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

Aquilo não era bom... Ele já vira aquelas figuras antes... Não em um plano físico... Richter... ele precisava encontrá-lo. Na Royal Chapel.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

As caveiras olhavam com triunfo para ar ruínas da cidade. Seus esqueletos caminhavam vitoriosos sobre os escombros, segurando suas foices. Aquele era um dia em que eles trabalhariam muito. E festejariam.

Os olhos azuis admiravam calmamente o quadro de destruição que decorava uma das salas da Royal Chapel, quando passos foram ouvidos.

- Você é o senhor daqueles homens?

O homem alto se virou para Alucard. Ele tinha longos cabelos, loiros, muito claros. Sua pele era bem pálida, quase se confundindo com o branco de suas vestes. Seu rosto parecia ter sido esculpido, como aqueles anjos de pedra que se espalhavam pelo local. A única cor que contrastava com a alvura daquela presença eram alguns detalhes roxos sobre sua roupa.

- E você é o meu senhor – disse o sacerdote ao expressar um leve sorriso.

Alucard se sentiu afrontado com aquela voz calma e melodiosa. – Eu não sou senhor de ninguém, por que eu seria o seu?

- Você é o filho do nosso senhor, então também é nosso senhor.

- Não vejo como chegou a essa conclusão.

- Venha, vamos conversar melhor sobre isso – o homem caminhou até uma porta e ingressou a outro cômodo.

Alucard o seguiu e viu que estava em uma pequena sala.

O sacerdote sentou em uma das cadeiras. – Sente-se – ele apontou para um assento à sua frente e derramou um liquido avermelhado em um cálice dourado. – Aceita?

O filho de Drácula permaneceu em pé. – Não, eu não preciso disso.

O loiro olhou para o recipiente. – É apenas vinho... ou você prefere outra coisa?

- Comece a explicar – disse Alucard ao mexer em sua espada.

O homem apenas olhou, sem parecer abalado pelo gesto.

- Acalme-se. Eu posso responder tudo o que você quer saber – ele suspirou e começou lentamente. – Eu sou o sucessor de Shaft. Estou aqui para continuar o trabalho dele. Gostaria que o senhor aprovasse nosso objetivo...

- E você pensa que eu concordaria com isso?! – A lâmina da espada de Alucard foi pressionada contra o pescoço do sacerdote, que curiosamente sorriu.

- É uma pena... eu realmente gostaria que nos apoiasse... Sabe, temos uma crença muito forte de que seu pai deveria ser o verdadeiro senhor desse mundo. Seria bom que houvesse uma mudança...

- Eu não vou concordar com os seus planos, você já devia saber.

- E o meu senhor acha que o mundo está bem desse jeito? – Os dedos do sacerdote percorreram a lâmina. – Às vezes é preciso que algum sangue seja derramado para que o mundo se purifique – O metal foi se tingindo de vermelho enquanto o homem percorria a superfície com sua mão.

Alucard ficou espantado com a cena.

- O que foi? – sorriu o homem. – Até parece que você não gosta de ver sangue? – O sacerdote segurou a parte cortante da espada com a sua mão e se levantou. Ele levou os dedos pelo queixo de Alucard, até alcançar seus lábios.

O meio-vampiro sentiu como se quase provasse o sangue. Tão perto... bastava... Ele sentiu braços o rodearem em um abraço terno.

- Seria muito bom tê-lo conosco – disse uma voz abafada, ressoando pelo tecido da sua camisa.

Havia algo de errado... Ele não conseguia se mover...

Após algum tempo, o homem se afastou. – Agora eu preciso ir... Tenho muito o que fazer...

E Alucard podia se mover novamente.

- Não vou deixar você ir agora.

O sacerdote sorriu. – Nos encontraremos mais tarde... Encontre-nos meia-noite para a cerimônia. Os sinos tocarão e assistiremos a um belo sacrifício... em homenagem ao seu pai, nosso senhor – O homem entrou por uma passagem.

Quando Alucard saiu da sala, não havia nenhum rastro a seguir.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Richter... Preciso encontrá-lo..._

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

Gritos de desespero se espalhavam pelo local escuro, tocavam as pedras de tijolos frios e voavam pelo ar. Espíritos estavam trancados nas dezenas de celas. Mesmo após a morte, eles continuavam presos, agonizando eternamente, acompanhados pela desesperança que parecia tão próxima que era quase palpável.

As grades enferrujadas, mesmo contorcidas, não ofereciam oportunidade para um prisioneiro fugir. A água vazava pelas frestas do teto e das paredes, em gotas com essência de mofo. Um andar com cautela era necessário naquele local escuro, coberto por ecos de lamento. Um chão de espetos compridos se estendia por toda a extensão da prisão. Restos do que um dia foi vivo estavam espalhados pelos cantos ou presos por correntes pelas paredes e teto.

Alucard podia sentir o cheiro de sangue... Derramado há pouco... Feridas abertas...

Richter estava em uma das celas. Partes de suas roupas estavam rasgadas e o sangue manchava o tecido e a pele à mostra.

Um sentimento conturbado se formou no peito de Alucard ao ver cada marca, cada ferida, cada detalhe doloroso analisado por sua visão sobre-humana.

Uma névoa se formou no ar e as grades foram atravessadas por Alucard, que se materializou dentro da cela.

- É uma sorte nos encontrarmos, mais alguns minutos e eu já teria ido – disse Richter ao pegar uma chave e abrir a porta de metal.

Aquilo deixou o meio-vampiro aliviado, mas mesmo assim ele ainda estava preocupado.

– Você está bem? – seus dedos tocaram o rosto coberto de arranhões.

O vampire hunter parou seus movimentos por um instante e fechou seus olhos brevemente, antes de voltar a abri-los. – Precisamos ir.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto de Alucard. – Não era costume seu dizer isso...

Richter sorriu, mas logo sua expressão mudou. Ele abraçou o meio-vampiro com todas as suas forças. – Eu tinha medo de não vê-lo outra vez... Pelo menos, mais uma vez... Porque...

Mas as palavras foram silenciadas.

A boca de Alucard cobriu a de Richter antes de saírem da cela.

Porém passos foram ouvidos.

E uma voz.

- Vejo que encontrou quem vai fazer parte do nosso sacrifício... – disse a figura envolta em uma aura quase dourada. - Tudo bem, deixe-o tomar um pouco de ar antes do momento...

Pela expressão de Alucard, ele não estava feliz com a presença.

- Embora não acreditasse que você deixaria o caminho livre para que eu agisse, ainda assim, não resisti em tentar...

Mais passos.

Pesados.

Fazendo o chão tremer e pequenas pedras rolarem soltas pelas paredes e chão.

- Ainda espero vocês para a cerimônia – O sacerdote segurava a extremidade de uma corrente. A outra extremidade ficava ligada a uma coleira de ferro, que estava ao redor do pescoço de uma enorme criatura. – Trouxe alguém para entretê-los enquanto cuido dos últimos preparativos... – O homem pareceu mover levemente os dedos, e a corrente foi quebrada em pedaços, deixando a criatura livre. – Espero vê-los na cerimônia... – Um sorriso. – Não morram até chegar a hora – E após isso ele caminhou para a saída da prisão, tão suavemente que parecia flutuar.

A respiração pesada do monstro reverberava por todo o largo corredor da prisão. A criatura era uma espécie de centauro. A parte que se assemelhava a um homem estava vestida com uma pesada armadura azulada, com vários desenhos de cruzes negras espalhadas pelo metal. A parte que se assemelhava a um cavalo, era coberta por um casco grosso e vários espinhos pareciam nascer de suas patas. Ele carregava uma enorme espada, grande o suficiente para partir um cavalo ao meio.

O monstro deu alguns passos para frente e para trás, antes de sair em disparada pelo extenso corredor.

Os olhares de Richter e Alucard se cruzaram e quando a criatura chegou perto, eles foram para lados opostos e atacaram. Uma chuva de água benta cobriu o corpo do centauro, enquanto várias páginas de escrituras sagradas o cercavam. A criatura rosnou e sua armadura ganhou um brilho intenso por alguns instantes.

Quando os ataques cessaram, o monstro simplesmente parou, como se estivesse refletindo e depois deu um giro. A espada seguiu o movimento e Richter sentiu seu peito se rasgar enquanto seus olhos viam Alucard se transformar em um morcego e escapar do golpe.

O centauro se voltou para o humano para atingi-lo outra vez, mas um forte golpe em suas costas o fez desviar a atenção.

Richter estava prestes a atacar também, mas Alucard o puxou para longe da criatura.

- Você está bem?

- É só um arranhão – O rapaz passou a mão sobre seu peito e sentiu o sangue grudar em suas mãos.

A criatura voltou a correr na direção deles.

- Afaste-se – Richter apontou para um ponto que não estava na linha de ataque do centauro.

Alucard olhou com preocupação, mas fez como lhe foi dito.

O monstro correu direto na direção do moreno, levantando sua enorme espada e fincando-a no local em que Richter estava até há pouco. O rapaz escorregou pelo chão e escapou do golpe, aproveitando para atingir a criatura.

Quando o centauro finalmente se virou em direção do homem, Alucard o acertou pelo outro lado, rasgando todo o lado do corpo do monstro com sua espada.

O sangue que jorrava pela carne aberta começou a escorrer pelo chão, enquanto a criatura parecia atordoada pela sucessão de golpes.

Os dois continuaram atacando, deixando o monstro desorientado, até que o centauro começou a cuspir sangue pela abertura de seu elmo. Quanto mais ele era atingido, mais o liquido escorria, cobrindo todo o corpo, armadura e espada em uma camada vermelha. A criatura se contorceu e soltou um grito. Um circulo de fogo se formou ao seu redor, até que ele se expandiu e atingiu a prisão inteira. Os fantasmas que estavam nas celas gritaram, enquanto suas almas eram incineradas pelas chamas.

Alucard e Richter conseguiram se esquivar, mas um único golpe da espada incandescente do centauro fez com que eles fossem jogados longe.

O olhar de Richter mostrou que ele estava prestes a cair direto nos espinhos e ele não pôde fazer nada para parar seu corpo. Ele sentiu seu braço ser atravessado pelos objetos pontiagudos. Mas Alucard o segurou antes que ele caísse por inteiro na armadilha. Um olhar de agradecimento foi lançado ao meio-vampiro, mas não houve tempo para palavras, o monstro estava correndo novamente em direção a eles.

Enormes cruzes rodaram o ar e atingiram o corpo do centauro. Sua armadura começou a se desintegrar. Por baixo do metal corroído. A carne distorcida começava a se desfazer. O sangue escorreu por todos os músculos e formou uma poça no chão.

Não foi a luta mais difícil que eles enfrentaram, mas também não foi a mais fácil.

Alucard estava preocupado com Richter. O rapaz estava em pé, mas o sangue rolava por seu peito e braço, além de mostrar um certo cansaço em sua expressão.

O meio-vampiro colocou um braço em volta das costas de Richter, para oferecer apoio enquanto caminhavam para fora do local.

Ao saírem da prisão, eles andaram por um longo corredor. Alucard abriu uma porta e entrou em um quarto, trancando-a em seguida.

O cômodo era ricamente decorado. Completamente diferente da atmosfera da prisão, que não ficava muito longe dali... As paredes eram cobertas por quadros exóticos, em molduras feitas de ouro. Os móveis eram feitos de uma madeira escura e reluzente. O quarto era iluminado por uma enorme lua brilhante, que entrava pelos vidros das enormes janelas adornadas por cortinas vermelhas esvoaçantes.

Richter desabou em uma poltrona e deixou seu corpo relaxar por alguns instantes sobre o tecido macio. Logo ele sentiu dedos subirem pelo seu tórax, analisando seus ferimentos. Em seguida ele sentiu algo encostar-se a sua boca. Ele sorriu.

- Você parece que andou gastando um bom dinheiro em potions.

-...- Alucard encostou-se ao braço da poltrona. – Algo contra?

- De forma alguma – os olhos azuis se voltaram para cima e viram alguns arranhões quase imperceptíveis no rosto pálido. Ele levou seus dedos até eles e viu os olhos se fecharem brevemente. Richter levantou-se um pouco e lambeu um dos arranhões.

- ?? – Alucard perguntou.

- Não parece tão ruim... o gosto de sangue...

Ele já havia sentido aquele gosto em sua boca... mas parecia que provar o sangue de outra pessoa era diferente. Um riso se fez em seu rosto ao ver a expressão de Alucard, mas a dor fez com que ele fosse breve.

Os dois decidiram que era um bom momento para se recuperarem para o que estava por vir.

Quando terminaram, Alucard se levantou e ajudou Richter, mesmo estando este recuperado...

O meio-vampiro estava caminhando em direção à porta, quando foi parado pelo seu companheiro.

-Antes que você me pergunte alguma coisa, eu explico.

Alucard olhou para ele, aguardando suas palavras.

- Eles não vão conseguir ressuscitá-lo. Olhe – Richter retirou algo de seu bolso. Era uma relíquia. Tooth of Vlad. – Eu estive investigando... Reparei que aqueles homens andavam em busca de algo... Deixei que eles me prendessem para obter algumas informações. Como você viu, eu tinha meios para fugir. Eles pertencem a uma seita seguidora de Shaft. Estavam planejando buscar todas as partes do corpo de Drácula para ressuscitá-lo em uma cerimônia... mas não vão conseguir, eles precisam de todas as relíquias. Mas eles não sabem que falta uma.

- De qualquer forma, precisamos resolver essa situação.

- Sim – Richter empurrou Alucard contra uma parede e beijou seu pescoço.

O meio-vampiro segurou um gemido e tentou afastar o rapaz gentilmente, mas a emoção que ele viu nos olhos azuis o deixou paralisado por alguns momentos.

- Não me deixe, não agora... – Richter encostou seu rosto nos cabelos de Alucard – Fique comigo... Pelo menos um pouco... É a única coisa que eu peço...

Ele sentia que mesmo em seus braços, Alucard estava indo embora... E em breve, eles não se veriam nunca mais. Seus dedos tocaram o rosto do meio-vampiro, como se quisessem memorizar as feições dele. Depois sua mão desceu pelo pescoço, passou pelo peito e entrou por dentro da roupa. Sua outra mão passou por debaixo da capa escura e foi descendo pelas costas... E de repente, Richter se abaixou um tanto, para puxar a parte de trás do joelho de Alucard e empurrá-lo com a outra mão, fazendo com que o meio-vampiro perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse de costas na cama.

A expressão de susto escrita naquele rosto era tão interessante que Richter quase riu... Se a imagem de um meio-vampiro espalhado na luxuosa cama não fosse algo tão convidativo...

Richter se deteve mais um pouco para provar a imagem de Alucard, para depois subir lentamente na cama e se deitar sobre ele. Sua boca procurou a outra quase que desesperadamente devorando-a.

Alucard deslizou suas mãos pelas costas de Richter e seguraram os longos cabelos castanhos.

O vampire hunter desprendeu a capa de Alucard e passou suas mãos pelo peito coberto, impaciente para sentir o que se escondia abaixo das camadas de roupa. Enquanto Richter se ocupava da árdua tarefa de despir Alucard, este resolveu que era melhor também fazer algo de útil e começou a abrir os cintos do moreno.

E após séculos... Perdão. Após uma sucessão de longos minutos quase intermináveis, a enorme pilha de roupas podia ser vista sobre uma poltrona.

Richter estava lambendo todo o corpo de Alucard, deslizando sua língua sobre o pescoço e arranhando-o levemente com seus dentes. O meio-vampiro começou a cravar suas unhas sobre as costas do moreno, sentindo os músculos se contraírem com o contato.

Eles começaram a mover seus corpos mais veementemente, jogando-se um contra o outro ritmicamente. As respirações estavam se tornando cada vez mais laboriosas à medida que eles se encontravam.

Richter alcançou seu próprio membro e deslizou sua mão sobre ele algumas vezes, para depois passar seus dedos pela extensão do sexo de Alucard, e se demorar por alguns instantes sobre a extremidade.

O vampire hunter fez um caminho com sua boca sobre o corpo de Alucard, descendo até se aproximar da base do órgão e beijá-lo. Depois, Richter lambeu a extremidade uma porção de vezes, para finalmente sugá-la. O rapaz parou um instante para olhar o rosto de Alucard e viu escrito nele uma expressão envergonhada de abandono. Por um momento, Richter ficou com um pouco de apreensão pelo que estava fazendo... o que não o impediu de continuar...

Ele colocou mais do órgão em sua boca e sugou vigorosamente, testando as reações que recebia, até que sentiu que Alucard estava se entregando demais àquilo. Ele parou e olhou para o rosto do meio-vampiro.

- O que fazemos agora?

Alucard parecia assustado, mas entendeu que a decisão estava em suas mãos. Fisicamente, ele era mais forte do que o humano jamais seria... e ele tinha medo de machucar Richter... e ele podia agüentar muito mais dor sem sofrer muito com isso.

- Você pode...

Richter parecia preocupado. – Tudo bem, se eu...?

- Tudo...

O vampire hunter pensou por um tempo, mas depois ele se levantou para pegar algo. Ele pegou uma potion do casaco de Alucard, e cobriu seus dedos com a substância.

O meio-vampiro olhou assustado. – Você vai...

- Você não acha que seria interessante se usássemos isto para outros fins? Quem sabe que efeito pode ter!

- E isso que me assusta.

- Pode ser algo para melhor.

Richter voltou a subir em cima da cama e os ajeitou em uma posição que facilitasse sua próxima tarefa. Alucard sentiu os dedos penetrando-o, deslizando vagarosamente, e então, ele sentiu um certo desconforto. Logo, ele sentiu uma sensação da substância fria começar a esquentar dentro dele, surtindo algum efeito, e quando os dedos começaram um movimento ritmado...

- Richter... – o nome ecoou melodiosamente.

- Parece que é uma boa sensação – o humano estava devorando a expressão que Alucard com os olhos, sua mão deslizando ritmicamente sobre seu próprio órgão ao admirar a cena.

Alucard se posicionou para deixar os dedos do moreno trabalharem melhor. Aquilo parecia tão bom, mas...

Richter começou a ficar impaciente e retirou seus dedos quando foi buscar a potion mais uma vez. Ele cobriu sua ereção com a substância fria, mas então... parecia que o líquido começava a esquentar... Ele sentiu como se seu corpo queimasse de uma maneira bem interessante... e deslizou sua mão sobre seu membro várias vezes, sentindo a sensação aumentar... Ele imaginou como seria... Mas ele não desperdiçou seu tempo apenas pensando.

O vampire hunter afastou mais as pernas de Alucard e se posicionou. Lentamente ele começou a entrar e foi sentindo os músculos se contraindo em volta dele.

Alucard segurou-se na cabeceira da cama e tentou se acostumar à sensação.

Richter começou a se movimentar, tentando não se perder demais no que estava sentindo, fazendo com que aquilo durasse o máximo possível. Ele tentou alcançar o frasco de potion mais uma vez e deslizou a substância sobre a ereção de Alucard.

- Você precisa sentir isso... – ele moveu sua mão sobre o meio-vampiro algumas vezes e assistiu como ele gemia magnificamente.

Eles tentaram se movimentar no mesmo ritmo, mas não demorou muito para que Richter começasse a penetrá-lo incontrolavelmente. Ele estava perto, mas não conseguia mais parar. As sensações, tão intensas. Seus dedos estavam apertando o corpo de Alucard com força, tentando segurar em algo. A cada movimento, ele estava mais e mais próximo, até que as sensações tomaram completamente conta do seu corpo e ele teve que se esforçar para não desabar em cima de Alucard. Fortes braços o ajudaram a se sustentar e lentamente ele começou a abrir os olhos. No entanto, ele viu um brilho diferente nos olhos do meio-vampiro. Eles brilhavam em um forte dourado e de repente, Richter foi jogado contra a cama.

Alucard parecia que estava fora de si enquanto se posicionava entre as pernas do vampire hunter. Richter decidiu não fazer nada para impedir, e sentiu uma dor quase que incontrolável quando o vampiro o penetrou. Ele estava sendo segurado firmemente, enquanto o outro se movimentava com força. A sensação era intensa demais para Richter, dolorosa, porém, curiosamente boa...

Quando ele estava prestes a perder a habilidade de pensar de maneira coerente, ele sentiu uma forte dor em seu pescoço. Alucard estava retirando seu sangue e sua mente parecia flutuar. Richter estava quase perdendo a consciência por causa das intensas sensações, quando sentiu que Alucard havia alcançado seu ápice. Ele sentiu o meio-vampiro se retirar e sugar gentilmente seu pescoço.

Alucard começou a afagar os cabelos de Richter, enquanto engolia as últimas gotas e lambia lentamente a pele. Logo em seguida ele o abraçou e falou ao ouvido do rapaz:

- Desculpe-me.

Richter fez um grande esforço para se mover, mas conseguiu virar o rosto de Alucard em sua direção, beijando seus lábios. – Nós devemos culpar as potions.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

As cabeças estavam abaixadas em posição contemplativa. Centenas de figuras cobertas da cabeça aos pés em mantos brancos, cobrindo os bancos do salão paroquial com suas presenças fantasmagóricas. Para quebrar o contraste das sombras negras e das criaturas em branco, havia as luzes coloridas que eram criadas pelo luar atravessando os vitrais.

O sacerdote estava em pé, em frente à enorme cruz. Um sorriso adornava sua face enquanto ele analisava com desdém a superfície de madeira escura.

- Eu tive um sonho uma noite dessas.

Sons de passos reverberaram pelo enorme salão.

- Sonhei que uma cruz como essa era banhada em sangue.

Alucard e Richter andaram pelo corredor principal, em direção ao altar.

O sacerdote se virou.

O grande relógio marcou o horário.

Os sinos badalaram.

Doze vezes.

Até que o silêncio se fez presente por alguns instantes.

- Vejo que são pontuais – O homem ordenou a alguns servos que trouxessem algo. As relíquias?

Richter sorriu.

O sacerdote analisou a situação com uma expressão de neutralidade em sua face, então, suspirou longamente.

- Algo de errado? – perguntou o vampire hunter.

- Um pequeno contratempo... – respondeu o homem calmamente. – Nada que não possa ser remediado – um sorriso. – Eu esperei por tanto tempo... – ele parecia refletir. – Shaft... que sua alma queime, em paz, no inferno... Eu vou ter o que você nunca sonhou – ele olhou para Alucard enquanto parecia evocar alguma magia.

Uma alta risada ecoou pelo salão, que tremeu como se estivesse desmoronando. Os homens de branco, que até então estavam quietos, pareciam agitados. Uma enorme sombra negra cobriu toda a luz por um momento e depois se encaminhou para o altar. Um enorme esqueleto segurando uma foice se materializou em frente ao sacerdote.

- O senhor me chamou? – perguntou a Morte em tom divertido.

- Gostaria que me ajudasse a ressuscitar seu mestre – disse o sacerdote cordialmente.

A Morte sorriu. – É mesmo? – e gargalhou. – Pois eu vou ceifar todo aquele que se volta contra a vontade do meu senhor – A criatura fez um movimento rápido com sua foice e atacou.

Richter e Alucard se prepararam para a luta, mas antes que eles pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, sangue rolou sobre a cruz. Uma cabeça estava caída sobre o altar. Os olhos estavam abertos em uma expressão quase serena, enquanto o corpo ao chão se contorcia.

- Não está na hora do meu mestre ressuscitar – disse a Morte calmamente, passando seus dedos frios sobre o rosto pálido do sacerdote. – Você achava que podia impor sua vontade... Fazer o que bem quisesse com o destino do meu senhor? – A Morte empurrou a cabeça, fazendo-a rolar pelo chão. – As pessoas podem cegar-se pela cobiça, mas só há um que pode realmente usufruir daqueles poderes – A Morte começou a andar em direção ao salão. – Podem até tentar... e vão tentar... Mas quem se envolve com as trevas, será sempre manchado pela escuridão... – A criatura olhou para Alucard. – Drácula espera o momento de reaparecer neste mundo... e quando esse momento chegar, eu o verei novamente.

Uma névoa negra se expandiu no ar e faíscas percorreram todo o salão, que começou a tremer.

- E vocês vão pagar pela sua ignorância.

Gritos ensurdecedores de agonia foram escutados quando os corpos começaram a se desintegrar ao entrar em contato com a magia. As pessoas correram e se contorceram, mas no final, apenas seus ossos sobraram... e depois, apenas as cinzas... que voaram, cobrindo o ar do salão.

Alucard segurou Richter em seus braços, procurando protegê-lo. Ele sentiu sua capa entrar em contato com a magia, mas ela não era forte o suficiente para causar-lhe dano.

A Morte admirou o espetáculo com grande fascínio, para depois sumir de repente, levando as almas para uma espiral de escuridão.

De repente, o tremor cessou.

Richter e Alucard viram que estavam sozinhos. Eles se entreolharam. E caminharam em direção à saída. Mas quando parecia que nada mais aconteceria, o chão voltou a tremer, mas não apenas isso, o piso estava desmoronando.

Os dois correram o máximo que puderam... quer dizer, Alucard correu o máximo que Richter podia...

O teto estava desabando e enormes colunas caiam no meio do caminho, levantando uma nuvem de poeira que atrapalhava a visão. Vários objetos rolavam pelo chão e caiam pelas fendas que se abriam.

Eles estavam próximos à saída do castelo... mas pareciam longe, por causa dos obstáculos no meio do caminho.

Após saírem da Royal Chapel, eles passaram pelo laboratório e enfim alcançaram o salão de entrada. Porém quando Alucard atravessou o enorme portão de madeira, uma fenda se formou no chão, separando-o de Richter. O moreno não tinha para onde fugir e gritava com os olhos para que o meio-vampiro fosse embora, mas ele sabia que o outro não faria isso...

Eles se olharam de lados opostos, enquanto as paredes ruíam e caiam nas profundas águas do rio.

Os olhos de Richter estariam buscando alguma forma de escapar, mas em vez disso, ele olhou para Alucard. As porções de terra em que os dois estavam já se distanciavam e o meio-vampiro se culpou por não encontrar meios de alcançar o rapaz.

- Não se preocupe – Richter gritou. – É melhor você fugir agora – ele sorriu. – Porque quando eu escapar daqui, eu vou atrás de você, não importa onde se esconda... se você não fugir agora... eu posso terminar encontrando você... e então, nada mais vai nos separar...

Foram as últimas palavras que Alucard ouviu antes do castelo terminar de ruir.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

* * *

_**Fim**_

* * *

**Leia:**

**Aqui termina a história, mas não é o único final. Para as pessoas que gostam de finais felizes, eu fiz um outro final, que pode ser conferido no link para o próximo capítulo, que não é outro capítulo, é apenas um outro encerramento. Para quem quer um final incerto ou trágico, a história termina aqui. **

**Obrigado por ter lido! Deixe review se puder, Vovô fica feliz e se sente motivado para escrever mais. Eu sei que demorei, mas finalmente escrevi sobre Castlevania!! E algo que me incentivou foi ver o interesse de algumas pessoas. Sim! Vocês mesmos!! Nakero, Lily, minha beta Ryeko e todos os membros da comunidade Alucard x Richter Love do orkut. Aliás, cliquem no meu perfil para verem links para comunidades!! E meus próximos projetos!!**

**Obrigado a todos!**


	2. Final Feliz

**Final 2**

* * *

**Por Vovô** (Gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem)

**Lost Symphony**

* * *

O céu era um azul límpido que se clareava com o passar das horas, esperando o momento da chegada de um novo dia. As estrelas estavam quase sumindo no horizonte.

As pesadas ruínas do castelo descansavam sobre águas calmas. O olhar de Alucard analisava atentamente a superfície, buscando...

Deveria ele ter esperança?

Os humanos pareciam tão cheios dela. E aquilo parecia tão irracional. Mas... Talvez... Ele gostaria de ter um pouco mais desse sentimento... dessa força consoladora. Acreditaria ele em milagres? Era muito mais fácil acreditar que existia o mal... De alguma forma, a maldade sempre fora mais real...

Alucard se sentou à beira da encosta do rio.

O que havia sobrado de Richter? Além das suas lembranças... Além do sangue que ainda corria quente em suas veias?

Não havia nada para se ouvir. O silêncio nunca havia sido tão perturbador. Nenhuma voz, nenhum passo, nenhum movimento.

Mas, de repente, o canto de seus olhos registrou uma silhueta caminhando sob o luar.

Os movimentos de Alucard se congelaram. Ele sentiu que seus olhos o estavam enganando.

O moreno caminhava lentamente, suas roupas encharcadas, seus passos pesados. Quando Richter finalmente alcançou a silenciosa figura, vários arranhões e feridas podiam ser notados ao pelo seu corpo. Mas ele sorria.

Alucard tentou se levantar, mas não pôde, pois Richter se jogou em cima dele. O meio-vampiro sentiu uma pele fria entrar em contato com a sua, e o corpo molhado entrar em contato com o seu. Mas, mesmo assim, ele não impediu que o outro se aproximasse. Os lábios trêmulos passaram sobre sua face, para depois alcançarem sua boca, convidando-a para um beijo. O meio-vampiro trouxe Richter para mais perto de si, para se certificar de que ele era real.

- Você estava achando que se veria livre de mim? Sinto muito em desapontá-lo... – Richter sorriu e se levantou, trazendo Alucard consigo. Ele, então viu aquele mesmo olhar pensativo... e empurrou o meio-vampiro em direção à floresta. – Vá – ele apontou para uma direção qualquer. – Pode ir.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto de Alucard. – E se eu não quiser ir?

Richter sorriu, mas logo retornou a sua expressão "séria". – Pois agora eu quero que você vá. Se esconda em algum canto escuro. É a sua última chance de ter paz.

Alucard olhou longamente para Richter.

_Pode ser interessante..._

E caminhou em direção à floresta.

Os olhos de vampire hunter registraram todos os movimentos de Alucard, até ele sumir completamente de vista. Então ele respirou fundo e pegou seu chicote. Era hora do caçador ir atrás de um vampiro...

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

* * *

_**Fim**_

* * *

**Obrigado por ter lido! Deixe review se puder! E confira os links para comunidades do orkut no meu perfil e meus futuros projetos de fics. **


End file.
